


Started with Heaven

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2017 MAMA, Gen, Pledis, Pledis Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: There's a new BaekMin in town?





	Started with Heaven

Krrringgg… krrrrriiingggg…

Krrringgg… krrrinnggg….

 

Who could be calling at this hour?

 

“Hmmmm? Yeo..*yawns*.. bose…yeo..?” Baekho answers half-awake, in his raspy voice.

 

“YAH! KANG BAEKHO! I’ve been calling you for 10 times already, why aren’t you answering my calls? He’s there isn’t he? You spent the night with him that’s why you can’t be bothered to answer calls? WHAT NOW? You want to break up? You don’t like me anymore? You like another man now? I should’ve known, there was something different in that video…”, the voice on the other end of the line rambled.

 

“Minhyunah?” Baekho checks his phone if he is really the caller. “Wait up, spent the..huh? what? Who? Breakup? What are you talking about?”

 

Minhyun replies, “Don’t play dumb with me, Baekhoyah. I know he’s there. Let me talk to him, so I can tell him to stop being a snake and stop stealing my man.”

 

Now, Baekho is more confused… and nervous. Why is his boyfriend bringing up the word breakup?

 

“Minhyunah, calm down. Talk slowly. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I literally just woke up from this phone call and I’m all alone in this hotel room because our used-to be cheap ass company decides to rent out the whole floor of this hotel for all of their artists and staff and everyone on NU’EST W got a room because we’re only four members. Now, you tell me what happened.” Baekho answered.

 

Minhyun starts his rant, “ no, YOU tell ME what happened. I go on Twitter this morning while we’re on our way to the airport to check the fans’ feedback of last night. I interacted with you and the rest of the members and you know how much ruckus and outburst usually happens. Imagine my surprise when I saw tweets about me moving over because there’s a new ‘BaekMin’ in town.”

 

“Baekmin? So is there any violent reaction about our members’ interaction?” Truthfully, Baekho is more worried on the fans’ reaction rather than the second part of Minhyun’s rant so he still didn’t get why Minhyun is acting this way.

 

“Forget about that, didn’t you here what I was saying? THERE IS A NEW BAEKMIN IN TOWN. NOT YOU AND I but YOU AND MINGYU! I saw the screenshots and I even watched the VLive! He even put his arms around you, his hands on your face, arms and thighs! His hands are all over you! He was definitely flirting with you and you were acting like a single man!” Minhyun sulked.

 

Baekho tries to remember what happened last night. He and his members attended MAMA for the first time since their debut and they got the shock of their lives when they won the Discovery of the Year award. After that he remembers going backstage to prepare for their performance and their collaboration with Seventeen. He remembers sweating buckets because of the knife-like choreography that he’s not used to doing. Thank god he survived and no casualties were found after that stage. In fact, the reception of their collaboration stage was astounding that his company made NU’EST W and Seventeen go on a vlive to greet their fans. Baekho didn’t mind really, it was more of a casual hangout between family and he actually had so much fun. However, there was nothing noteworthy that happened that would warrant Minhyun’s reaction.

 

“Babe, we were just seatmates in that vlive. When we arrived in the living room that the staff prepared, everyone just found their place and Mingyu called me over saying there’s still a seat beside him so I sat there. I assure you nothing is going on, and Mingyu doesn’t like me. It’s just Pledis Boys being close and having fun as always. You should know that or did you suddenly forget since you now have your own set of rowdy boys to interact with?”, teased Baekho.

 

Minhyun countered, “No Baek, I’ve always had this feeling that Mingyu is attracted to you. Remember when we were doing that LOVE Story Vlive and he was there watching us when he didn’t need to? He was even smiling so wide watching and we were just leading letters and giving random advice!”

 

“Then maybe he is a LO/\E. Hwang Minhyun, don’t be like this, let’s make up huh?” Minhyun holds his breath because he knows his boyfriend’s patience is running thin. “ I only see him as a brother, you are still my one true good love and I will not trade my clean freak-bid head-nagger for another clean freak-Eiffel tower height-mom. If ever I replace you, I’ll just chose a normal one that would greet me with I love you and not opens his once-in-a-blue-moon phone call with a nag.”

 

Minhyun was about to react when Baekho continued, “And besides, who would want me anyway? I already got lucky when I snatched your heart and that you chose to bear with me and even more, that you chose to love me. Hey, wear a helmet Minhyunah, you might bump your head and wake up from your senses.” Baekho chuckles at his lame joke.

 

Minhyun’s heart ached at Baekho’s words. He felt guilty that he was using his rare phone call to argue about this when he could be expressing his love for his Baekho. He just doesn’t realize how much of a catch he is. It’s one of things that he loves about Baekho, how unassuming and humble he is but sometimes it does go overboard. Because underneath his decisive and seemingly confident attitude, he knows Baekho is insecure about a lot of things.

 

Minhyun has decided to let this go because he still has to work harder to boost Baekho’s confidence and make him feel his love, so he says, “I want you. You didn’t get lucky because you are a beautiful person, inside and out. You deserved to be loved as much as the love you give away. Also, well, I couldn’t help but be jealous, not when you were looking like a fine meal last night. Your suit fit you so well and your trousers were cupping your ass like a glove. I know we hugged and held hands for a brief second but I’m greedy for more. I wanted to do a lot of things to you.”

 

Baekho smirked, _This is more like it._ “Well babe, what kind of things?”

 

“Things like—“ His words got cut off by their manager’s announcement. “Okay everyone! Phones off, we’re about to arrive at the airport.”

 

“Wow, such a mood killer. Remind me to tell Guanlin to put some poison in your manager’s food.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, “well, that’s my cue to go. We’ll pick up were we left off once I arrive at my hotel room in Hongkong. I love you so much babe.”

 

“I love you too, Minhyunah.”

 

After Baekho puts down his phone, he began to think about his friendship with Mingyu. He truly wondered where Minhyun got the idea that Mingyu has the hots for him. They recently just got super close but that was because of the Heaven rehearsals. He remembers how they started to become close on the first day of practice like it was yesterday.

\-----

_Baekho was working on a new track with Bumzu the night before (which clearly wasn’t a good choice given that he knows he will be learning a new choreography and he will be dancing with Seventeen today so he has to not lag behind) but they were just on a roll and before he knew it, it was already morning and there wasn’t any time left to go back to the dorm and sleep. So, he was actually early for the practice and was lounging at the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Baekho was about to fall asleep when a cup of Americano was thrust in front of his face._

_When he looked up, he saw Mingyu smiling to him while grabbing his hand to give the drink. He remembers him saying it was his coffee but it looked like Baekho needs it more than he does so Mingyu gave it to him. Baekho was half asleep and he didn’t really think much of it so he accepted the coffee with lots of gratitude. Besides, it’s what anyone would do if you’re half-dead and someone offers you a cup of coffee._

_When Baekho took a sip of the coffee, his tongue got burned so Mingyu hurriedly went to the refrigerator inside the practice room and took out a cup of ice cream to give to Baekho. As Baekho clumsily tries to open the ice cream, he knocks off his phone on the couch. Mingyu sees he’s having a hard time so he grabs the cup and opens it instead for him._

_Baekho sheepishly laughs at his own clumsiness and thanks Mingyu for his help. Coffee now forgotten, he happily eats his own ice cream and converses with Mingyu while waiting for the others to arrive._

\------ 

They were about to be called in for breakfast so he starts to head into the bathroom to prepare. While he was checking his phone for his messages, he hears knocks on the door. “It’s probably JR trying to wake me up”, he thinks.

 

Baekho pulls over a gray bathrobe and heads for the door. “Hey Jjear, can you talk some sense into Minhyun, he called me earlier to-“

 

“Hi Baekho hyung! Good Morning!” Mingyu greets him with a wide smile. “All the manager hyungs are calling the artists to go to the banquet hall for breakfast. Since your room is on the way, I decided to knock. Let’s go together—oh my! What happened here?”

 

Mingyu sees the mess inside Baekho’s hotel room and pushes through Baekho to start picking up the scattered clothes on the floor.

 

Baekho dumbfoundedly closes the door while watching Mingyu straighten up his room and thinks, “Maybe Minhyun is right. Maybe there’s something to be worried about.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic for several days on my laptop now and I finally finished it. I hope you guys like it! Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. It encourages me more to write!
> 
> p.s. I've put a lot of eggs (real-life Baekho/Minhyun/BaekMin references) in this fic, can you spot them all?


End file.
